


Pick Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, just a stupid lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh tells pick up lines. Tyler is less than amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second fic i've written for the skeleton clique. hope you like it!

"Hey, here's the word of the day: legs. Let's go to your room and spread the word." 

Tyler rolled his eyes, but other than that, didn't acknowledge Josh. He went quietly back to thinking up lyrics. 

Josh frowned, then continued. "Was your dad a baker? You sure do have a nice pair of buns." 

Again, Josh was met with silence from the other. Tyler tapped his pencil against the notepad, concentrating hard. 

"Do you have a map? I always get so lost in your eyes."

Silence. 

"I hope you know CPR, because you're taking my breath away." 

"Josh, what do you want?" Tyler exclaimed, his face clearly telling just how frustrated he was. 

Josh grinned. "Attention. Sex. Cuddles. You pick, Ty."

Tyler took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and set down the notepad. He scooted closer to Josh and kissed him, lips gentle and lingering. "Josh?"

"Yeah, Tyler?" 

"You're out of the band."


End file.
